


Wakey, Wakey

by Naaklasolus



Series: What If? [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Force Ghosts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snarky Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: What if it wasn't Ashla who visited Ahsoka?





	Wakey, Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Last Stand.

“We are similar.” Ahsoka Tano awoke with a start as she felt a presence brush against her senses to find the ghostly figure of a young man standing by the fire, looking at her warily. “Wild ones, as the Council would say. Seeds of the dark side already planted within us by our masters and by our hardships.” The man sighed as he looked towards the fire then up at her with dark green eyes. “You know what? Kriff it, can we just skip the mystical stuff and talk like normal people?”.

Ahsoka just nod, not quite sure what to make of her guest, or where Master Obi-Wan was. “Who are you?” Ahsoka asks warily, which earned a small smile from the man. “What do you want?”.

“Tarre Vizsla.” The spector answers softly as he rubbed his wrist thoughtfully. “Skywalker ain’t the first Chosen One either. There’s been plenty of ‘em over the centuries. They just sorta pop up when needed or whatever.”.

She knew of Tarre Vizsla, he had been the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order and was one of the Last Defenders of the Lost Temple of Naboo. “Revan was the Chosen One too?” Ahsoka asks as Tarre suddenly plopped down next to her, she knew the long dead Jedi had been Revan’s only official Padawan and she thought over what his more “mystical” words had been.

“He was.” Tarre confirmed as he sighed, looking at her as his form flickered. “Bit of a shabuir too but he always meant well. Wise, impulsive, emotional. And it used to seriously annoy him when I called him Old Man. Sound familiar?”.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile at that. “So, what? Revan was reborn as Skyguy?”.

Tarre nod after a moment. “I....think so.” Tarre responds slowly as his accent slipped out. “I don’t know how it works.”.

“You still haven’t told me what you want, Master Vizsla?”.

“To warn you, ad. If my suspicions are true, then you and your companions are in very grave danger.” Tarre responds as he gestured towards their surroundings, as his eyes blazed with fire. “The Force is the same as it was when Revan and Malak vanished into the unknown. You need to leave before it’s too late.”.

“A bit difficult when our ship is missing, Master.”.

Tarre rolled his eyes. “I know that, kiddo. That’s why I’m looking it but you need to find your Master before Bogan does.” Tarre responds as he jabbed a finger at her, smiling at her fondly.. “Contrary to popular belief, dead people that come back at mystical advice-giving ghosts aren’t cosmically aware. We latch onto certain people or things.”.

“You’re haunting me.” Ahsoka remarks with a slightly sarcastic tone. “And what are you trying to tell me?

“No, I’m haunting Kenobi. You just so happen to be with him..” Tarre snarks back as he leaned back, looking at the fire. “But in all seriousness, Ashla forbid me to tell you. But don’t repeat my mistakes, don’t let Skywalker leave you behind like my Master did or choose to stay behind.”.

Ahsoka eyed the dead Jedi warily. “What do you mean by that?”.

“He wanted me to go with him and Malak when they went to hunt down the true cause of the Mandalorian War, I...I wanted to stay for Meetra, to help her.” Tarre responds as the fire exploded into a larger blaze, he was angry at himself. “It was the worst mistake of my life. If I had gone with them, I could have prevented what was to be.”.

“Or you could’ve been driven insane and forced to become Sith.”.

Tarre shrugged. “I know that, but often enough, guilt can override logic.” Ahsoka knew what he meant about that, thinking of the clones that had died directly under her command. “Ahsoka, as the Padawans of the Chosen One. It’s our job to remind them of who they are, to bring out their true nature. It’s...not like other bonds, ours is more sacred and dependent. I didn’t learn that until he came back.”.

“What happened to your bond?”.

Tarre coughed. “I doubt there’s any proper way to explain it, Ahsoka. But it was something I would not wish upon my worst enemy.” The tone suggested that it would probably be a good idea to drop it.

“Alright, so find my Master and protect him from Bogan, escape the planet and figure out what this darkness is? That’s easier said then done.”.

“At least your Master hasn’t tried to kill you.” Tarre points out smugly as he stood and looked at her. “I assume you know who Bogan and Ashla are?”.

Ahsoka nod, thinking of the two strange siblings she had met. “Yes.”.

“Word to the wise, trust your instincts. They keep you alive far longer then orders. Good hunting, kid.” With that, Tarre vanished and Ahsoka awoke to find Master Kenobi looking at her in concern.

Ahsoka knew what she had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
